


the sunshine prince and his knight

by mellichor (ghostofcepheus)



Series: fantasy series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcepheus/pseuds/mellichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prince who has an appearance and a voice that attracts the attention of everyone nearby, Prince Hinata is impossible to find during his antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sunshine prince and his knight

**Author's Note:**

> /puts on hat/ all aboard the oihina train, i am your conductor, please pay your ticket at the stand and check in your luggage with the dude in front
> 
> Pairing: oihina/ 1058 words
> 
> category: fantasy// royalty and knights

“Prince? Prince Hinata?” The brown-haired knight sighed heavily before continuing his search for a certain mischievous royal redhead who has been missing all day. “Shouyo, you know how upset the king can be when you hide for too long!”

 

Oikawa hears no response and rubs his neck. He has been searching for the past hour in the gardens and fountains, and he had tirelessly asked every servant on the castle grounds if anybody has seen the prince.

 

He sits on a bench to give his aching legs a rest. To tell the truth, the young knight should be more than accustomed to Hinata’s foolery; he has served more than eight years of his life to troublesome sunshine prince for the main reason to keep the redhead out of trouble. _So much for that,_ he cringes. He’s relieved he didn’t wear his full armor today since he would have easily melted a good few hours ago, but Oikawa wonders if the energetic prince is already a puddle of red from being in the sun for so long.

 

Oikawa doesn’t even have five seconds to relax before an orange bonks him right on his head. Rubbing his head, he looks up to see the redhead prince high up on a mandarin tree branch, balancing a basket on one arm while using his gold-embroidered, velvet cloak–he already can imagine the exasperated and horrified looks the maids will have later tonight in washing out the dirt–to hold ripen, plump fruit. He doesn’t know whether call the gardener to bring a ladder–how in the world does a petite, short boy manage to climb a tree by himself?– or be relieved to see him safe, but Oikawa does what he knows how to do best whenever it came to Hinata: he scolds him to get down.

 

“Oh! There you are, Tooru! Goodness, where have you been all day?” Hinata sits perched on the branch and peels the thick skin of a mandarin away, paying no attention to Oikawa’s reprimanding tone. He pays little attention to the scratches and sunburns on his face and swings his bare feet merrily as if he had no care in the world.

 

“Looking for you, you scoundrel! Come down this instance, your father will have a stroke if he were to see you as you are now!” The brunette huffs as the prince begun his slow climb back down before hesitating on the lowest branch and grins wickedly at his guardian knight.

 

“Tooru, will you catch me?”

 

“Shouyo, you are a grown man capable of climbing down by yourself, can y–” The redhead tosses down his basket full of fruit and jumps off without heeding Oikawa’s words. He lands perfectly–and safely–in the arms of his panicking knight and dissolves into laughter.

 

“See, no harm?”

 

“You take pleasure in my suffering, my prince.” Oikawa gently lets Hinata down and takes out his handkerchief to wipe away the dirt on the prince’s face. The sunshine prince scrunches up his nose at how already his knight is mothering him.

 

“No, not necessarily. I just enjoy driving you in circles with my antics.” The redhead winks as he picks up his basket. “Look, I’ve went ahead and picked all of the ripen figs and mandarins. These are your favorite fruits, no? I’ve noticed you haven’t been eating properly. What will I do if my knight isn’t at his best?”

 

“You would drive the king and the castle into hysterics. While I truly hold gratitude for you taking time for such a gesture, would it kill you to be more cautious?” The knight runs his fingers through his hair and sighs exasperatingly.

 

“I have no need to be cautious if you are by my side.” Hinata says honestly as they walk through the kingdom’s gardens, sunset rays beginning to lie over the beds of flowers and vegetables.

 

“But the king would think ill of me if you continued such tomfoolery.” Oikawa unclips his cloak and drapes it over the other man’s shoulder to hide the dirt on his clothes. They stop before the castle walls, and Hinata turns to face him.

 

“Think ill? I think of anything, the king should finally be convinced we should marry during the high winds of summer. My father thinks highly of you, Tooru; not only are you a magnificent knight, but you manage to keep my head attached to my shoulder and the life in me. It is preposterous for him to think badly of you.”

 

“But I do wish you would think a little before hopping off to the first extreme idea that pops into your mind.” Oikawa grimaces slightly. “It is precisely why I want your father to truly believe I am worthy to be your husband; just convincing him to allow us to be betrothed was difficult enough. A knight has never been allowed to marry someone of royalty until now, and I do not wish to mess anything up.” He looks up at his sunshine-haired fiance and traces the silver ring on his hands. “You are the most–”

 

Hinata springs forward onto his toes and presses a full kiss to the knight’s lips, and cups his hands around Oikawa’s chin. His lips are as warm as the sunset’s rays shining on them, and his kiss leave him spinning and unbalanced as all of the ones before. When he pulls away, Oikawa is still taken aback and stares at the shorter man confused at the sudden display of passion, but he doesn't bother to pull away from Hinata's loving touch. 

 

“My darling, there is nothing to fear, I swear to you. You are one of the kingdom’s most honorable warriors, and even my father can spot true love between two individuals who truly care for each other. There is nothing to fear, not now, not tonight, not tomorrow.” The sunshine-haired man grasps the brunette’s hands and smiles warmly.

 

“Besides, even if my father didn’t approve of us, we could always runaway and run to the highlands. I would make a wonderful farmer, yes?” Hinata laughs and runs inside when Oikawa stops dead in his tracks and sends a dismayed, horrified look.

 

“You would drive me up the wall with your everyday antics, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> after making http://mellichor.tumblr.com/post/141326101801/imagine-oikawa-being-hinatas-knightguardian, i am obsessed with thoughts of knight!oikawa falling miserably in love with prince!hinata and i'm probably gonna make a multific of this (even though i have like three other fics i need to finish) and i invite you all to join me
> 
> leave a comment (or two) and it /might/ encourage me to post some of the stuff i have already written /sticks out leg seductively/


End file.
